


what.

by radioaction



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/radioaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought that Claude looked like Will and Sebastian's baby so here we are</p>
            </blockquote>





	what.

William was looking over his favorite newspaper column, the obituaries. His arms crossed under the kitchen table, and a cup of coffee in his left hand, he was in a rare state of bliss. That is, until a knife flew through the funnies, grazing the side of his head, and lodging itself in the wall behind him.  
Of course the calm morning was interrupted. To make things worse, the one disturbing his peace of the one he hated the most.  
"Sebastian…" He said, not lowering his paper.  
The raven haired butler glared at him from across the table. He didn't see it of course, but he could feel it though the printed paper. He had been feeling it for a good 7 months now.  
Nevertheless, he would have to take it all in stride, and with a clear of his throat, he set down his paper and calmly looked at his nemesis.  
Sebastian was holding a teapot in his hand, the same William had used to make coffee this morning. Raising an eyebrow, he looked from the pot to Sebastian.  
"Do you know what this is?" Sebastian asked, his eyes standing out from the dark circles under them. With the unruly hair and oversized nightgown, it was absolutely horrifying.  
"It is a teapot." William said flatly, then ducked when the dish was thrown purposefully into his direction.  
"NO FUCK IT'S A GOD DAMNED TEAPOT. I WAS REFERING TO THE COFFEE STAINS INSIDE THE TEAPOT! THE RESULT OF POOR WASHING ON YOUR PART!" Sebastian flung an array of forks that William caught quickly, save one that shattered his cup of coffee.  
It never failed. If William left on cup unwashed, one shirt un-ironed, or one speck of dust on the mantle, Sebastian would absolutely flip his shit and start tossing random utensils in his direction.   
"You know I can't do everything perfectly, I'm not a…I'm not one hell of a butler. I couldn't surpass your expectations." William said with an inward grimace. Was he really apologizing to this beast? And he was indeed a beast, and it all began 7 months, and two weeks earlier…

Grell had been taking his seb-sexual harassment too far. Photos were one thing, but making a direct attempt to kill Ciel to break the contract was way too far. He wasn't sure what Grell expected from Sebastian, except the horrible beating he rightly deserved. The first was from Sebastian, then the second from himself. He was pretty sure the 12 year old got some punches in too. In the end he felt some form of guilt for putting the butler through that trouble. So he took him out for a drink.

However his alcohol tolerance was far lower than imagined. When he woke up, he found himself in a bed, the sheets strangle made up even though he was in it, along with another person.  
They both swore they would never talk about it, and that once they left the room, it never happened.

However a week or so later, truth reared it's ugly head.  
Ceil noticed Sebastian was gaining weight, and after phone calls, reading of ancient texts, and some attempted suicide on Sebastian's part, the truth was realized.  
Sebastian was pregnant.  
William was the father. The greatest surprise to William, was that apparently he was the top that night. He figured Sebastian to be the dominant type, but apparently he was so used to being bossed around by Ceil he had come to enjoy it.  
Ceil took it rather well. In fact he had a jolly good time dragging the details out of Sebastian. The boy was downright sadistic.  
Even though Sebastian was a 'male', logic did not apply to Gods nor Demons. The only reason Grell never figured this out was that he never actually had sex.  
The hardest part was knowing that now William and Sebastian had to carry out their duty as parents no matter what. Nothing could kill a demi-god baby still in the womb, however once it was born, Sebastian was determined to cook it up and feed it to Pluto.

So William began his stay at the Phantomhive household.

The first months went fairly well. He could carry out his Death God duties from his room, and Sebastian had nothing stopping him from being one hell of a butler. Then the morning sickness started, and then the odd craving accompanied that. He started making Salmon Cake and Peanut Butter Soup, much to Ceil's disapproval. His mood also got worse, and soon he started making rude remarks to the staff, even Tanaka. That was when the Earl new he had to do something. So, for the first time in 2 years, Sebastian was relieved from his duties as head butler, and replaced with Tanaka.

Depression was an understatement. The man stayed locked in his room for days, and not even a cat could draw him outside.  
They finally convinced William to try to talk to him after a rant about neglectful husbands and how he's being worse than a demon by turning a cold shoulder to a person carrying his child. He walked up to the butlers door, and knocked.  
No answer. "Well I tried…" He turned to see Tanaka staring at him. After a few minutes the old man broke his will and William used his scythe to break the lock, then stepped inside. He was first welcomed by the smell of cats. There were several in the room, and they desperately needed to be taken care of. They ran out of the room as soon as the door opened. After dumping the litter out the window and sweeping up the place, spraying some perfume and that sort of thing, William could breathe. He looked around, then noticed a slight movement on the bed. He walked over and pulled the covers away.  
Sebastian was curled in the fetal position, pale and shivering. He stank. He had thrown up several times it seemed. However he was breathing, and William found himself looking at a pitiful creature that had been tossed aside because of a terrible mistake. He carefully picked up the surprisingly light man, and carrying him to the bath. He turned on the water and waited till it was warm, then undressed Sebastian. The demon didn't even resist, instead staring blankly up at William. Taking a washcloth, William started scrubbing the grime off of the porcelain skin, then stepped into the shower with him, holding him up while he washed his hair. "Wrap your arms around me neck, I can't get your back." William murmured. After a few seconds Sebastian complied, and William continued. He didn't mind that his clothes were getting wet, or that he was bathing another man. He reasoned it was because the creature was acting so pitiful and it was a relief from the cocky smartass that was Sebastian Micheals. However as he was drying off the young mans body, he caught Sebastian's eyes. A fleeting memory that was locked away escaped, and he leaved down and brushed his lips against the others. Pulling away he noticed Sebastian had fallen asleep. He sighed with relief, then dressed Sebastian and laid him down on a bed with fresh sheets. Tanaka had gone to work in the room during the bath. The old man truly was kind. He started to leave when he noticed that somehow the bed that was a twin suddenly became a king. Another look and he realized that it wasn't a king, it was just two beds pushed together. The extra being his.  
He took it back, Tanaka was a deviant. However he had no choice. He would sleep here tonight. He undressed and prepared for bed, even though it was well before evening. Slipping in under the covers, he reached to turn off the light when he felt an arm wrap around his torso. Looking down , he saw Sebastian had made himself at home on his side of the bed. 'Ah well' He shrugged, and the light went off. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad 7 months.

This was not the case. That morning he was kicked off the bed, and had to restrain Sebastian from going back to work. It would take a month for Sebastian to accept the fact he was doing more harm than good. So with permission from Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian and William moved to a guest house, far from the estate, along with the many cats. The place was small enough that Sebastian could clean it at a slow but efficient pace without getting sick, and he could eat whatever he liked. However the hormones started to get worse. Sometimes Sebastian would run up to him, smack him, then cry because he had no idea why he smacked him. When William would say "It's alright" or something he only angered the beast again. A vicious cycle of sickness, hunger, anger, depression and to Williams surprise, out of control sexual arousal. He recalled one particular day, when he was checking his replacements quota for errors, then he felt two hands run up his back then over his should and down his chest. He turned slightly to see Sebastian looking over his shoulder. He cleared his throat, then said, "Arnolds doing better than I expected. He can cover a lot of ground with the right motivation." Sebastian rested his head on his shoulder, then said, "I made some tea. Drink it before it gets cold, I'm going to bed." And with that he was gone. William watched him leave, then walked to the kitchen. The kind gesture was suspicious, however the smell was far too delicious to deny at least a sip.  
He drank it all, and walked up stairs. He felt different, hot. It was probably just the hot tea, but he felt like a cool washcloth would be just right. He stepped into the bedroom, then saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness. He lit a candle, and saw Sebastian, laid back on the bed, wearing something he imagined Grell would wear. In fact, it looked exactly like something he would wear. A sexy version of a maid uniform, personally fitted to contain the baby bump. Although he was frankly disgusted by cross dressing, the man was simply glowing. His body was reacting and he found himself walking to the bed and undoing his jacket. Sebastian gave a coy smirk, and pulled him into a kiss, which he returned with passion he didn't know existed within him. He started to kiss down Sebastian's neck, the moans that greeted his ears feeding his sudden desire. Two arms skillfully worked his shirt off, and he felt the cool air on his flushed skin. He reached up and removed his glasses, so he could only sea the man under him. It wasn't as repulsive as he thought earlier. In fact he looked downright sinful. Sebastian straddled Williams legs and wrapped his arms around his neck, while William worked undoing the top of the costume.  
They must have done it 5 times that night before the aphrodisiac wore off. William laid back on the headboard, his skin shining with sweat. Sebastian lay beside him, his finger drawing stars on Williams chest.  
After a few minutes the demon said, "I'm hungry."  
William closed his eyes, and gave a small smile. "Of course you are."

Now here they were, 9 months into this sin of a pregnancy. The anger in Sebastian's eyes slowly faded, as he winced, holding his stomach. William widened his eyes and jumped to his feet, catching Sebastian before he fell.  
It was time.

 

24 years later, Sebastian would find himself at odds with a demon Butler named Claude Faustus. In time he would land the blow that would kill him. William Spears would be the one to watch the cinematic record.

From the beginning to the end, the years went by like seconds. William watched the life that they had together, in a place were time meant nothing. From the first step to the last breath, where the eyes of Sebastian veiled the grief with anger. It was the biggest mistake they had ever made. Yet he had no regrets.

Time meant nothing to the Gods, memories could be rewritten, and one could live a lifetime without knowing it.

A Reaper who did not understand this wasn't worth his salt.

"Goodbye, Claude. Goodbye, Sebastian…"


End file.
